creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Siphonophora
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Happy Sun Daycare page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Failure to abide by them may result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Underscorre (talk) 15:25, April 4, 2015 (UTC) Categories Hey, I noticed your edit to Happy Sun Daycare and thought I should let you know about a couple of things. First, "Shock Ending" is no longer a category, please don't add it to articles. You should only add categories you see in the genre listing. Second, "Suggested Reading" is only. You are not allowed to add it to articles. Third, you didn't correctly add the categories. You can use the category panel on the right to easily add categories or type them as actual links (i.e: Category:Monsters), but just typing category names won't add them to pastas. Hope I've been of some help, | creepypasta.wikia.com | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 15:34, April 4, 2015 (UTC) Please Use Source Mode The default setting for editing is "Visual Editor." There is really no point in using this setting, as it results in formatting issues. Please change the setting to "Source Editor." Click on the option panel below your profile picture in the top right area of the page. Click "My Preferences," then click the "Editing" tab. Then change the "Preferred Editor" option panel to "Source Editor." ::Also, please don't remove all the categories from a page, when they obviously belong there. USER~TALK~EDITS 12:49, April 27, 2015 (UTC) EmpyrealInvective (talk) 20:36, August 12, 2015 (UTC) Spinoff You are no longer allowed to post spinoffs, sequels, fanfics, or prequels of creepypastas/pasta monsters you didn't create directly onto this wiki. We are also no longer allowing new posts on the subjects of Slenderman, The Rake, Sonic.exe, Tails Doll, .exe/haunted file stories, "haunted game" style pastas, B.O.B., Eyeless Jack, Squidward's Suicide/Red Mist, Suicide Mouse, Pokémon in general, Happy Appy, BEN, Cleverbot, Normal Porn for Normal People, Dogscape, Moon Face, The Russian Sleep Experiment, Abandoned By Disney, the Holders series, The Theater, anything to do with the SCP Foundation, Candle Cove, Dead Bart, Zalgo, Smiledog, Minecraft, Jeff the Killer (this includes Jeff-"inspired" stories or entities), Jane the Killer, Roblox, Team Fortress 2, or yet another My Little Pony grimdark fanfiction. If you wish to post these, please don't post them here. Read the rules for further info. PS: You can't get around the rule by posting spinoffs (that is, the actual content, not offsite links) as blog posts, on the forums, or on your own talk page or userpage. The next time you post on the above subjects, you will receive a one-day ban. DO NOT ATTEMPT TO REUPLOAD YOUR PASTA. If you upload it again without admin authorization, you'll receive a 1-day ban from editing, as per the rules. If you feel a story you wrote on the above subjects MUST be included on the wiki, try using Spinoff Appeal. | creepypasta.wikia.com | Underscorre talk - - | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 10:35, January 23, 2016 (UTC) Hi! New here so probably messing this whole thing up. If I did that ignore, and delete. If I didn't do that, please reply! Thank you! So all I'm really here for is to ask about Dogscape 2:The Barkening. I looked all over, and nothing. Did you make? Where you allowed to post it? If you made, but wasn't allowed to post it here, did you post it on another website? (Tiffany Lindley (talk) 22:22, September 3, 2019 (UTC))